valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Celia
Celia is a minor character from Valkyrie Profile. As one of a group of mercenaries, she witnesses the deaths of her comrades as they pursue Grey, whom they suspect of murder. Storyline Celia was acquainted with Kashell, Aelia, Grey and Lemia, as well as Lawfer and, possibly, Arngrim and Roland. However, one day, Grey was mortally wounded in unspecified circumstances. Lemia, who was in love with him, underwent the ritual of Soul Transfer to exchange her life for his. Feeling guilty over this sacrifice, Grey fled in hopes of finding a way to reverse it, not knowing that it was impossible, leaving his comrades with the belief that he was responsible for Lemia's death. Celia and the others travelled to find Grey and question him about the events, taking on mercenary jobs along the way to help fund their search. One of those jobs took Celia and Kashell to Camille village, where they found nearly all its inhabitants petrified and shattered. The only survivor was a little girl, who appeared to have released a demon from a shrine on the outskirts of the village. As the pair attempted to save the girl, the demon manifested and killed Kashell. Celia managed to escape and save the child, but felt intense grief over Kashell's death, unaware that he had been recruited as an Einherjar by Lenneth. She buried him in Camille village itself, using his sword, the Vainslayer, as his grave marker. Aelia appears to have struck out on her own at some point during the search for Grey and managed to discover his whereabouts. However, she was captured by Gandar, who believed that she knew the location of the Dragon Orb, and tortured to death. Lenneth recruited her as well and allowed her to transmit the information she had uncovered to Celia. The sole survivor of her group, Celia tracked Grey down to the Arkdain Ruins, lamenting all the deaths around her and wondering whether she would be able to defeat him on her own. She found him in a chamber containing Lyseria's body encased in a crystal, where he had apparently attempted to reverse the ritual. This had cost him his body, leaving him a disembodied soul in a suit of armour, unbeknown to Celia. Confronting him, she said that everything was his fault. However, as he did not respond, she dropped her weapon and begged him to tell her whether he had killed Lemia or not. He still did not answer, and she said she could not bring herself to kill him, as he was the only one left from her former group of friends. Upon hearing this, Grey asked her to forgive him, and his armour fell apart, empty. Lenneth recruited him, leaving a shocked Celia to her own devices. Nothing further is known of her fate. Etymology Celia comes from the Latin word caelum (sky, heaven) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Celia_(given_name), and thus means "heavenly". This could be a reference to her beauty. Trivia *Celia is voiced by the same actress as Lemia, Llewelyn, Yumei, Nanami, Shiho and Claire. *According to the developers, Celia and Kashell were attracted to each other. This is apparent in the game, as she is distinctly more shaken by his death than by those of Lawfer or Aelia. Moreover, Kashell mistakenly calls Lenneth by Celia's name in one of his battle quoteshttp://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G9rEH3duahA. *Celia has the biggest role of all the minor characters in the game, since she is either a friend or acquaintance of five of Lenneth's twenty-one Einherjar. Gallery File:Celia1.jpg|Celia's grief File:Riding.jpg|Kashell and Celia on horseback Category:Character Category:Non-Playable Character Category:Female